deusexmafiafandomcom-20200213-history
DEM Game History
Heroes Mafia Host: Erniewan Number of Players: 17 (Large) Players and their roles: *Psychomax - Peter Petrelli, Mimic, Town *Barrylocke - D.L. Hawkins, Rescuer/Bodyguard, Town *von tesla - Matt Parkman, Cop, Town *Defjamffny16 - Niki/Jessica Sanders, Vigilante, Town *Caleton - Claire, Armor, Town *carparama - Nathan Petrelli, Mayor/Commuter, Town *Jerzkong - Mr. Bennet, Turncoat/Lover, Town *redearth - Micah Sanders, Double Voter, Town *valtiel, Ted Sprague, Bomb, Town *katon - Hiro Nakamura, Teleporter, Town *mastermike - Claude Rains, Coward/Survivor, Independent *Rockwell - Sylar, Serial Killer/Cannibal, Independent *'EB Master - Mr. Linderman, Godfather/Doctor, Mafia' *'commonyoshi - Eden McCain, Redirector, Mafia' *'NPR - Thompson, Kidnapper, Mafia' *'LordManiMani - The Haitian, Roleblocker, Mafia' *'Hellfire - Candice Willmer, Illusionist, Mafia' Winner: Mafia Game Ended: Night 4 Noteworthy Events/Players: *Rockwell claiming to be "Jake Bee". *Hellfire sacrificing himself to lynch Sylar. Endgame Link Star Wars Mafia Host: Erniewan Number of Players: 9 (Mini) Players and their roles: Winner: Town Game Ended: Noteworthy Events/Players: Nintendo Mafia Host: Erniewan Number of Players: 7 (Mini) Players and their roles: Winner: Mafia Game Ended: Noteworthy Events/Players: *Rockwell using his reflector to kill redearth, the vig. *Hellfire using his masonry to influence NPR to vote. CSI Miami Mafia Stargate SG-1 Mafia Zombie Mafia Host: Caleton Number of Players: 10 (Mini) Players and their roles: *''Redearth'' Cormac- Master Belch, Mafia *LordManiMani - Deadite, Mafia *Rockwell - Book of the Dead, Mafia *'Erniewan - Shaun, Town' *'Jerzkong - Ash, Town' *'EBPS - Father Grigori, Town' *'Defjamffny16 - Jeff, Town' *'Supia - Dr. Logan, Town' *'Hellfire - Bub, Town' *Commonyoshi - Scott, Independent Winner: Town Game Ended: Day 5 Noteworthy Events/Players: LOST Mafia Endowments Mafia Erniewan's Forum Games Mafia Sidekicks Mafia Post Restriction Mafia Courage Mafia Team Mafia Mafia and the Holy Grail Heroes Mafia II Smallville Mafia SSBB Mafia Lufia 2 Mafia Harper's Island Mafia Villains Mafia Doctors Mafia Lufia 1 Mafia EB/M3 Mafia Mario & Luigi: PiT Mafia Old Kingdom Mafia Harvey Birdman Mafia Captains Mafia Lufia 3 Mafia SSBB 2 Mafia Might & Magic VI Mafia Banjo Kazooie VI Mafia 90s Cartoon Network Mafia Nintendo Mafia TF2 Hats Mafia Firefly Mafia Insomnia Mafia Completed Games: Heroes Mafia (large)- Mafia wins. Star Wars Mafia (mini)- Town wins. Nintendo Mafia (mini)- Mafia wins. CSI Miami mafia (medium)- Town wins Stargate SG-1 Mafia (medium)- Town wins. Zombie Mafia (mini)- Town wins. Lost Mafia (normal) - Mafia wins. Endowments Mafia (medium) - Town wins. Erniewan's Forum Games Mafia (mini) - Town wins. Sidekicks Mafia (medium) - Mafia wins. Post Restriction Mafia (medium) - Mafia wins. Courage Mafia (mini) - Town wins. Team Mafia (large) - Ninja Mafia wins. Mafia and the Holy Grail (large) - Mafia wins. Heroes Mafia II (medium) - Mafia wins. Smallville Mafia (medium) - Independent wins. SSBB Mafia (large) - Town wins. Lufia 2 Mafia (medium) - Mafia wins. Harper's Island Mafia (mini) - Town wins. Villain Mafia (large) - Town wins. Doctors Mafia (large) - Town wins. Lufia 1 Mafia (medium) - Town wins. EB/M3 Mafia (massive) - Giygas Mafia wins. Mario & Luigi: PiT Mafia (large) - Town wins. Old Kingdom Mafia (medium) - Town wins. Harvey Birdman Mafia (medium) - Town wins. Captains Mafia (medium) - Mafia wins. Lufia 3 Mafia (medium) - Town wins. SSBB 2 Mafia (massive) - Independent wins. Might & Magic VI Mafia (massive) - Mafia wins. Banjo Kazooie Mafia (medium) - Independents win. 90s Cartoon Network Mafia (bandwagon) - Town wins. Nintendo Mafia (massive) - Town wins. TF2 Hats Mafia (massive) - Mafia wins. Firefly Mafia (bandwagon) - Town wins. Insomnia Mafia (bandwagon) - Mafia wins.